In agricultural, nursery and gardening applications, it is a common practice to use water as a base liquid and mix into the water, various chemicals such as fertilizer, fungicides, bacteriacides or other chemicals to control pests and weeds or to otherwise produce an effect on the material being sprayed. In the application of the chemicals, it is of course important to neither under apply or over apply specific chemicals because of adverse results and also because of cost. Heretofore, there have been no reliable systems for controlling the precise volume or ratio mixture of a chemical with a base fluid as water and no systems have been available for reliably mixing more than one chemical at a time. Thus, where a single batch is mixed, the specific chemical the mixture may not be applicable to other situations. In addition, where a single pump flow system is utilized for mixing of chemicals with water it is invariably inaccurate because of the inaccuracies of the flow of the pumping system relative to the supply of chemicals.